1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lever-type connector and to a connector assembly and to a connecting method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-288442 discloses a connector with first and second housings that are connectable with one another. A lever is supported rotatably on a support on a side surface of the first housing and a cam groove is formed in the lever. The cam groove can engage a follower pin that projects from the second housing. The follower pin slides on a surface of the cam groove as the lever is rotated to create a pressing force in a direction to assist a connecting operation of the two housings. As a result, the two housings are connected with each other with a small connecting force.
The support and the cam groove of the above-described connector are displaced toward one side from the longitudinal center of a connection area of the first housing. As a result, the connection of the housings tends to be delayed at a first longitudinal side as compared to the second longitudinal side, because the connecting force acts on the first longitudinal side of the connection area in a biased manner. Thus, the first housing may be distanced from a connecting surface of the second housing at the second longitudinal side when the connecting operation of the two housings is completed and contact margins between terminal fittings accommodated in the two housings may be insufficient at the second longitudinal side.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to ensure sufficient contact margins between terminal fittings by preventing a housing from becoming oblique.